


The Landing Strip

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Sequel to The Full Bush.Waverly visits Nicole and her Peace Lily.Tiny canon adjacent bubble after 1.09 & before 1.10





	The Landing Strip

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a bit more past The Full Bush and I wanted to anyway, sooo enjoy?
> 
>  
> 
> Also many thanks to climb for reigning in my commas.

Nicole checked her hair in the mirror by the door for what had to be the fifth time, making sure the loose braid was not going to get in the way of well, anything, should anything end up happening.

Again.

Anything being kissing Waverly.

_She’d kissed Waverly._

Or more accurately, Waverly had pounced on her, and after some slight confusion, they’d been making out like frenzied teenagers on Nedley’s office couch, all bumped noses and frantic energy. It was hot, _really hot_ , Waverly’s leg hitched up over her hip and the girl’s taste on her tongue; Nicole had been reaching another plane of existence when Waverly had whimpered the tiniest noise into her mouth and in that moment, Nicole knew she was so lost for this girl, branded at the first touch.

Her hips had jerked forward completely out of her control, the pressure against Waverly causing the brunette to suck in a quick groaned breath, both of them freezing at the sound and remembering where they were, tangled up in the Sheriff’s office, Nedley not gone forever.

It had been enough though. Beyond enough. Nicole spent the rest of the day trying to hide her shit-eating grin, even Nedley looking askance at her when she’d started whistling by the copier and hadn’t noticed.

That night in bed Nicole replayed every moment, tried to etch into her memory the feeling of Waverly’s soft cheek under her fingertips, the way the girl’s tongue had eagerly met hers, given the chance. Kissing Waverly was something she’d experienced through to the end of every nerve. She had been battery acid, her overwhelming need to make sure this was real, that she was truly kissing _Waverly_ driving her forward and burning her from the inside out.

They’d kissed like they’d been the source of each other’s air, tongues clashing and caressing and meeting again; kissing Waverly was so good it made her want to break away and curse, but there was no way she would tear herself from Waverly’s lips while they were being given freely.

That had been two days ago, and she hadn’t been able to be alone with the younger Earp since. Tonight, though, tonight Waverly was coming over. Nicole checked the clock; in ten minutes.

She rushed through the living room, straightening a few of the throw pillows on the couch and giving Calamity Jane a quick glance, the ginger cat sprawled on her side across a blue ottoman.

“Be nice tonight, Calamity, I really want Waverly to enjoy spending time here. A lot of time, if we’re being honest.”

The cat just flicked the tip of her tail at Nicole and continued her gaze toward the window, the last of the light from the sun disappearing quickly as night came on.

Nicole took in the rest of the room and went through her mental checklist. She’d scoured the house for errant clothing and dirty dishes, and just, just in case, put clean sheets on her bed upstairs. She in no way would push Waverly, so very clearly new in her feelings, into anything ever, but she would also be prepared for any situation.

She wasn’t quite sure what the plan was, if Waverly wanted to hang out, or talk, or what. She unconsciously bit her lip at the thought that she could be kissing the girl again, tonight. Soon.

Or maybe she wouldn’t? The text hadn’t been overly positive or negative, but it wasn’t impossible? What if Waverly had come to say she’d made a mistake?

Nicole’s stomach swooped and she sat down hard on the ottoman, CJ giving her an aggrieved meow at the disturbance.

No, that couldn’t be it. She shook her head. Every brief moment she’d seen the Earps over the days in between had been pleasant, sparkling playful hazel eyes turned her way when no one else was looking.

They had burned so brightly for each other that afternoon, but if Nicole got another chance to kiss Waverly, she wanted to take her time, map and memorize every sensation, draw out from Waverly all the ways she liked to be kissed best. She wanted to find what sensitive spots the girl might have, if teeth or tongue against her neck would make her gasp when applied teasingly, if slowly dragged fingertips against skin would bring goosebumps. She wanted to know every way to turn Waverly into a panting pile of mush.

Nicole was startled by the doorbell and flew to her feet, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest.

She smoothed out her button-down shirt as she paused behind the door, taking an even breath and fixing her rolled sleeves before she reached for the locks. The open door revealed Waverly, a small shy smile across her face.

“Hey, Nicole.”

The redhead suddenly felt a lot better about everything in the world.

“Waverly, Come in.”

Nicole stood back, opening the door wide so the brunette could enter, Waverly’s eyes darting around the space as she took her first few steps into the room.

“Welcome to my little kingdom. Can I take your coat?”

Waverly turned back to her and smiled, shrugging out of the fluffy winter jacket and handing it to Nicole, who hung it up behind them.

“Thank you. This is kind of what I expected your place would look like: homey but orderly. And that must be the famous Calamity Jane.”

CJ pointedly ignored Waverly, hopping off the ottoman and disappearing upstairs, her fluffy tail held with a deceptively unconcerned air.

Nicole chuckled. “Don’t take it personally, she takes a while to warm up to folks.”

Waverly followed the cat with her eyes before turning back to Nicole with an amused smile. The redhead remembered her manners after a few seconds of getting lost in it.

“Can I get you something to drink? Hungry?”

Waverly chuckled softly. “No, not hungry. Some water might be nice though.”

Nicole gestured and Waverly followed her into the house’s small kitchen, the redhead reaching for a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge before pulling the carafe out and filling it. She handed the glass to Waverly who took it and sipped at the water, leaning back against the opposite countertop.

There was only a few feet between them in the not-quite narrow galley kitchen and Nicole noted immediately how comfortable she felt having Waverly in the space, that she fit in well. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but every interaction with the brunette felt so right.

They stood staring at each other in the silence, Waverly cupping the glass, and Nicole with her arms braced on the countertop behind her. She wasn’t sure who started to smile first but soon they were grinning at each other, Waverly putting the glass down on the counter a pointed good distance away from her body.

Nicole felt the invisible tendrils of tiny magnetic hooks embed themselves in her skin at the look Waverly gave her next, a mix of shy nervousness and determination. She watched Waverly lick her lips and swallow, Nicole’s eyes rapt upon the shifting muscles of Waverly’s delicate throat. Suddenly she was a parched woman in a desert, Waverly her oasis shimmering in the distance.

“I have to admit something to you, Nicole. I might have a bit of an ulterior motive in coming over tonight.”

“Oh?” It was more of a sound than a word, Nicole’s body flaring into overdrive.

Waverly looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at Nicole from underneath those perfect eyelashes and the redhead was lost to the maelstrom before she even processed Waverly’s next words.

“Kiss me, Nicole?”

Nicole could only understand the words physically.They melted over her and seeped into her bones. Yes, she could do that. The redhead drifted the few feet across the kitchen, her hands coming to rest against the counter on either side of Waverly’s waist, the brunette’s neck tilting to keep eye contact as Nicole looked down at her. Waverly’s hands unfolded from where she had been holding them in front of her and reached forward to tug at the ends of the redhead’s shirt.

“Closer.”

Goosebumps raced up Nicole’s spine and she did as asked, pressing Waverly gently into the counter with her body, the heat of Waverly’s skin instantly seeping through the redhead’s thin jeans. She felt Waverly’s arms snake around her and lock behind her back.

Nicole was almost loathe to break the spell and kiss Waverly, the intimacy of the knowledge that they both wanted this, that Waverly wanted this to happen again and Nicole wanted to join her there. Their breath mixed as they stared at each other, the glow in the kitchen highlighting Waverly’s cheekbones, and Nicole found her hand moving.

The redhead lifted her hand and traced the edge of Waverly’s cheek with the slightest brush of the pad of her thumb, Waverly’s eyes slipping closed at the contact. They both sighed at the same time, a single breath connecting them. When Waverly’s eyes fluttered back open, bright and clear, Nicole fell into their depths with no hesitation.

“So beautiful.”

The brunette’s cheek tinted under her hand and Nicole could feel the warmth through her palm, it cracked something open deep inside her chest and she needed to _show_ Waverly how she was feeling.

 _Soft_ , she reminded herself. She wanted to do this softly.

Nicole’s finger barely grazed the side of Waverly’s head as she tucked the girl’s hair behind her ear, noting the slight shiver as her palm brushed the shell; her hand drifted to cup Waverly’s cheek again and she tilted her head, dipping forward to softly press her closed lips against Waverly’s.

The sensation the second time was just as life-altering, though her gentle actions meant Nicole could feel every twitch of the muscles in Waverly’s lips as she kissed Nicole back, the gentle movement of their mouths together somehow even more potent than the time before.

Nicole felt Waverly’s hands sneak underneath her shirt and then they were against the bare skin of her lower back, goosebumps exploding across her skin and racing down her legs at the touch.

She made some kind of sound against Waverly’s lips, her mouth opening slightly; Waverly took the opportunity and darted her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, the redhead reacting on instinct, her tongue tangling with the brunette’s.

Nicole’s brain was awash in pleasurable sensations, Waverly’s tongue, the warmth of her mouth, the fingertips digging into the muscles of her lower back, her own hands on Waverly’s body; she was overwhelmed in the best way and thanking her lucky stars.

Waverly broke away to gasp in air and Nicole took the chance to nibble a line of kisses against Waverly’s neck, the twitch of Waverly’s hips against her own pulling her focus to how tightly she’d pressed the girl to the counter, she was utterly intoxicated and losing herself.

One of Waverly’s hands flew up to tangle in the braid at the back of her head when Nicole started to suck on her pulse point, not hard enough to mark, but certainly enough to suggest it. Nicole wanted to suck harder, leave a beautiful purple mark so the world could see that she had Waverly here, now, trembling under her lips and tongue. Heat flared through her as she wondered for a split second if Waverly was this responsive _everywhere_ and she groaned against the brunette’s skin, the hand in her hair tightening in response.

“Shit.”

Waverly’s voice was breathy and thick with desire as Nicole traced a line with her tongue back up the brunette’s neck and tugged on her earlobe with her teeth.

“Nicole, don’t get smug, but I can’t feel my legs. Can we…move this elsewhere?”

The redhead’s grin was cheeky and Waverly rolled her eyes when she saw, Nicole darting forward to catch her in a quick, heated kiss before pushing herself away from the counter and the brunette, her arms folding across her chest as her lips twitched up, watching Waverly lean forward to follow after Nicole’s lips.

“Where do you want to take this?” Nicole held out her hand and tried to not make the question sound like a seduction. From Waverly’s quick breath, she might have failed that a bit, but the flush in Waverly’s cheeks was worth it.

“I don’t think I’m, um, I don’t think I’m ready to-” Waverly suddenly looked small and deflated and Nicole jumped to correct the assumption.

“Oh no, Waves. I didn’t mean, I don’t- you don’t- we can take this however you need to. I just meant more, um, location?” Nicole could feel her own cheeks tinting and cursed her sudden nervousness.

Waverly smiled at her, her body language sure again, and took the steps forward to bring herself flush with the redhead.

“I do still want to see the inside of your bedroom, Haught, so you can lead me there.”

Nicole’s knees nearly went out at hearing those words from Waverly’s mouth, her quick intake of breath mixed with a firm nod. She took Waverly’s hand and unerringly marched them back through the living room and to the stairs, Waverly giggling behind her.

When they reached the foot of the stairs, Nicole spun around and pressed the girl against the wall, her lips needy and urgent against Waverly’s, the brunette meeting her eagerly.

As it became too much, Nicole broke away panting, realizing her leg had found its way between those of the brunette and there had started to be some definite grinding.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Waverly, just got carried away-” Nicole felt the brunette’s finger across her lips.

“If I had a problem with what was happening, I would have said so, ok?” Waverly’s pupils were blown, Nicole noticed, and she nodded against Waverly’s finger, tightening her lips to kiss the digit, Waverly smiling at her affection.

They broke away and both glanced at the stairs before looking back at the other, nervous excited smiles mixing with laughter.

“After you, Officer.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Yes ma’am.”

She led Waverly up the stairs and into her bedroom, thanking her earlier self for deciding to change the sheets, and sat on the edge of the bed. The redhead took a second to admire Waverly as she took a few steps around the room, her usual high-waisted jeans, today paired with a loose sweater. Her hair cascaded down her back and Nicole was fast becoming a fan of how it felt running through her fingers.

“Hey, it’s still alive!”

“What, Waves?”

Waverly pointed at the Peace Lily. “The plant you got from Althea. You really were going to put it in your bedroom, after all.”

Nicole laughed. “Oh, a lot of that was flirting with you, but yeah, I did want a plant up here.”

The Peace Lily sat on a side table in front of the big window in her bedroom, the glass behind curtains for the night, but the plant got good sun during the day. Nicole had promised herself she wouldn’t let it die, and she’d so far made good on her word.

“Althea really likes you. You’ll probably get roped into setting up her roadside vegetable stand when it gets warm again. She really can’t stop naming her businesses things that get Bunny Loblaw in a twist. You saw the name of the garden center, right?”

Nicole laughed and nodded. “It’s brilliant really.”

The brunette smirked. “You’ll love this one then. The summer stand is The Landing Strip.”

Nicole laughed heartily. “That’s absolutely amazing.”

Waverly traced a leaf of the plant and turned back to Nicole, a small smile on her face.

“You’ve made this place a nice little home, Nicole.”

The redhead shrugged. “I feel like I’m supposed to be here, so I figured I might as well get comfortable.”

She watched Waverly approach from the other side of the room and was pleasantly surprised when the girl climbed into her lap rather than choosing to sit next to her. Nicole’s hands ran up the muscled thighs straddling her, daring to cup Waverly’s ass and pull her closer.

The brunette made a pleased noise and began to kiss Nicole’s neck, the heady sensation overwhelming Nicole’s nerve endings; she let herself get lost in the feeling of the girl’s teeth and tongue against her sensitive skin and the fingertips messing her braid.

When Waverly found her way back to Nicole’s mouth, the redhead was almost a pile of mush herself, her nipples rock hard and her underwear unreasonably drenched. Waverly had some special power to unravel her, the gentle rocking motion the brunette had started in her lap as they kissed an utterly intoxicating distraction.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and flipped them onto the bed proper, draping her long form above the brunette, who looked up at her from the duvet, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their kisses. The redhead wanted to burn the image into her brain forever, Waverly’s hair spread wild across the comforter, her legs still clamped tight to Nicole’s hips.

“You look like an angel, Waverly.” Nicole chuckled. “A wicked one, anyway.”

Waverly smirked up at Nicole and pulled her down infinitely closer  with the redhead’s shirt, Nicole slotting herself between the brunette’s legs as they got comfortable together, resting her weight on her elbows.

“I’d say a lot of this is your fault, Officer. Showing up at my work place all swagger and Stetson. You planned that.”

Nicole laughed. “I didn’t plan those taps breaking, that was a thing of beauty.”

Waverly blushed and tucked her head into Nicole’s neck.

“I was so embarrassed, but then you just kept looking at me. I could tell you were interested, but you still looked at me differently than anyone had. It intrigued me, though I wasn’t sure why, then.”

Nicole kissed the side of Waverly’s forehead. “I’m glad you figured out what you needed to, Waverly.”

Waverly dropped her head back to the bed and looked up at Nicole.

“Me too.”

They shared a smile before Nicole let her head dip and she kissed Waverly again, their chemistry flaring to life as they found a teasing gentle rhythm to share, their bodies molding together, neither surprised to find their hips soon rocking against the other’s.

Waverly’s lips were the softest surface Nicole had ever felt, and she reveled in the opportunity to map them completely, to nibble and tease and taste them, commit to memory the heady feeling of having _Waverly_ underneath her, every nerve ending overwhelmed with pleasure.

Nicole sucked in a surprised breath as a tentative hand cupped her breast, a thumb brushing against her nipple and a groan was torn from her, want racing through her veins.

“Shit, Waverly.”

The hand stilled. “Is this- is this ok?”

“Fuck, Waverly, yeah it is. Just didn’t expect it. You can touch me.”

Nicole felt the vibration through Waverly’s body the permission wrought and then Waverly’s fingers lightly pinched her nipple through her shirt and her hips bucked.

“Oh hell.” Her head fell next to Waverly’s shoulder as her brain tried to wrap itself around the fact that Waverly was feeling her up in her own bed.

“Can, can you take this off?”

Nicole raised her head to find a blushing Waverly, her want and nervousness battling to be the reason for it; Nicole nodded and pushed herself back onto her heels, fingers deftly unbuttoning her shirt before she shrugged it off her shoulders, Waverly’s eyes glued to the movement. The brunette half sat up and kissed right above Nicole’s belly button, her stomach muscles fluttering underneath Waverly’s lips.

“You’re so gorgeous, Nicole.”

Waverly’s hands spread to wrap around Nicole’s sides, lips trailing a wandering path across her torso, the ones placed underneath the edge of her bra had her panting, her hands fisted loosely in Waverly’s hair.

“Can I see you, Nicole?”

Who was she to deny the request? Especially from the darkened eyes that looked up at her with such _want?_

Nicole reached behind herself, undoing the clasp of her bra and tossing it across the room after the straps fell from her shoulders. She watched Waverly’s pupils dilate, her tongue coming out to wet her lips and the redhead groaned at the attention.

Waverly leaned forward and kissed the skin between her breasts and Nicole lost the ability to breathe, she could feel the brunette’s eyelashes flutter against her, every sensation was heightened; when Waverly’s lips closed around her right nipple she thought she’d left the planet entirely.

She wasn’t sure who had started first, but quiet moans had begun to filter through the air, small curses spoken as Waverly continued to explore Nicole’s body with lips and fingertips, the redhead trembling underneath her touch.

Waverly pulled back, her eyes alight with interest and reached for the hem of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it beyond the boundary of the bed, Nicole could only moan as Waverly’s bra went next and she took in all the bared skin before her now.

“Waverly.” She knew it came out almost dreamily but she didn’t care, Nicole’s eyes were fixed on two of the most inviting nipples she’d ever seen, surrounded by curves she knew would fit perfectly in her hands.

“Can I touch you?”

Waverly nodded. “Please.”

Nicole maneuvered Waverly back down onto the duvet and hovered above her, torn between using fingers and lips to touch Waverly first. The brunette decided for her, the hands on her shoulders moving to pull her head down and then Waverly’s nipple was in her mouth and the rest of the world disappeared; her sole focus the pebbled flesh underneath her tongue and the mewling, panting woman whose back arched under her touch.

Nicole moved between breasts, lavishing every bit of skin she could reach with kisses and nibbles, Waverly’s hips rocking against her stomach. Waverly’s skin was beyond soft and she knew she was almost delirious with the heady feeling of bringing the brunette pleasure. Nicole tore herself away from Waverly’s breasts and kissed along her rib cage, following the dip down to the muscled plain of the brunette’s stomach.

“God, Nicole. I feel like I’m on fire.”

Nicole chuckled into the skin in front of her and bit lightly at the flesh near Waverly’s belly button.

“Then I know I’m doing something right, darlin’.”

Waverly’s hands in her hair tightened and she was pulled upward, needy lips finding hers and then suddenly she was on her back, Waverly having flipped them.

“How did-”

Waverly’s laugh was throaty and low as she looked down at Nicole, her hair creating a curtain around them. The brunette’s eyes were dark and sparking, she leaned forward just enough to brush their nipples together and Nicole moaned.

“Christ, Waverly.”

Waverly repeated the motion, her hips tight over Nicole’s thigh and flexing, Nicole could feel the heat of her; feel how much this was affecting Waverly. It was utterly intoxicating and a part of her couldn’t believe that in less than a week she’d gone from pining after the girl and feeling down about her chances to having this stunning woman’s taste on her lips, the knowledge of her skin and the sight currently before her, the brunette with kiss-stung lips and nipples begging for Nicole’s attention.

Nicole’s hands went to Waverly’s hips and she gripped tightly, the brunette’s nearly painted on jeans feeling so rough under her hands in comparison to the soft skin of their owner.

Their lips and tongues couldn’t stray away for long and Nicole dove headlong into the dueling sensations of the kiss and the feeling of Waverly’s naked skin pressed against her own, she groaned into Waverly’s mouth and felt the answering push against her leg.

Nicole hadn’t made out like this in ages, every inch of her bare skin crackling with the energy between them. She knew her jeans and underwear were leaning toward ruined and she couldn’t care, all she wanted was the sweet taste of Waverly on her tongue and the girl’s skin against her fingers.

Waverly broke away and pushed herself up on her hands to catch her breath, Nicole not wasting a second and she lifted her head off the comforter, drawing Waverly’s left nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, her right hand leaving Waverly’s hip to mirror her tongue with fingertips to the brunette’s other nipple.

The brunette gasped and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Nicole’s face, her hips rocking harder against Nicole’s thigh and as the redhead’s brain started to short out at the thought of Waverly truly riding her, her tongue and fingers worked harder to pull pleasure from the brunette.

“Oh god, Nicole, keep that up and I think I might-” The words were thready and panted out between the constant grind of her hips against the redhead’s thigh and it inflamed her like nothing she knew.

Nicole’s groan vibrated against the nipple in her mouth, her one hand still on Waverly’s shifting hips gripping tightly as the brunette continued her movement. It was heated and inelegant but Nicole wouldn’t have it any other way, caught in the deluge of the chemistry and desire they’d found.

There was a sharp gasp above her when her teeth nibbled at Waverly’s nipple and the redhead felt the girl’s hips still suddenly; Nicole was pulled forcibly to Waverly’s mouth as the brunette kissed her heatedly, groaning her release into the space between them.

Nicole’s whole body shook at the feeling of Waverly coming in her arms, on her leg, under her lips and fingertips. It was instantly addicting, the brunette’s eyes clamped shut and head lolled back as she ground out the last of her release; Nicole licked her lips and was in awe of the beauty before her, Waverly’s body shuddering before she collapsed across Nicole’s chest, the redhead’s arms instantly encircling the girl and holding her tight.

“I didn’t, oh, I didn’t expect that.” Waverly’s voice was muffled into Nicole’s collarbone and the redhead chuckled.

“Neither did I, but wow, Waves.”

Nicole felt the bite against her skin, her hips twitching.

“I fully blame you, Officer Haught. Living up to that name for sure.”

Nicole’s laugh was loud and full and she squeezed the woman in her arms, kissing the closest piece of skin to her mouth.

“Toldja Waves, you were just dating too many shitheads.”

Waverly bit her again and groaned. “Can we not mention any of them after I just, you just- after that?”

Nicole chuckled and maneuvered the both of them so that Waverly was now cocooned to the front of her body, the brunette’s spine pressed into her bare chest and her arms snaking around the younger woman. Waverly’s breathing was almost back to normal but she snuggled backward into Nicole’s arms seeking comfort just the same.

“I didn’t plan for any of this today, you know.”

Nicole snorted gently, kissing the back of the brunette’s neck. “Did I find the one thing Waverly Earp couldn’t plan for?”

She felt the nip at the inside of her bicep and Waverly’s petulant tone. “Don’t get too big for your britches, Officer.”

Nicole wrapped her arms further around the woman spooned into her and let the satisfied rumble leak into her voice.

“Never. Just pencil me in on any of your future plans, alright?”

Nicole threw it out there casually, though she was still human enough to have a small fear Waverly might want to keep new things casual, far more casual than the fire quickly eating through the kindling in Nicole’s heart.

Waverly sighed and pulled the arm around her tighter. “I think that’s a distinct possibility.”

Nicole smiled into Waverly’s hair.

“Sounds good to me, Waverly.”

Nicole heard the sleepy hum from the body in front of her and closed her own eyes, happier than she could remember being in a very, very long time.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on the Twitters @DrdPirateBrown
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
